Operation Hiding
by Severus Snape's loving wife
Summary: Hermione is desperate in love with her Potions Professor and he is in love with her, they only don't know it from each other. What will happen when they help their friends out by working together to devise a plan? COMPLETE


**Operation hiding **

Hermoine Jean Granger is 'the brightest witch of her age'. She is always full of curiosity and she always noticed everything. Also today.

**Hermoine P.O.V **

Why in hell are they looking at each other like that? They are enimies. Well maybe not_._ It is monday. I have double potions the last two hours. I am wondering why Harry and Malfoy are looking at each other like that. So sweet, caring and with so much desire. Nobody noticed, not even Snape - that was very weird because he always saw every thing-. Mmm... Snape. I have a crush on him since start fifth year. Now it is a year later and I am so desperate in love with him that when I look at him I almost can't resist kissing him. But I don't. And today he is looking at me with that look of him when he thinks you are up to something. Now back to Malfoy and Harry. Still looking at each other. Snape still looking at me. Me still looking at Snape, Harry and Malfoy. The potions of Malfoy and Harry are looking as if the lesson began ten minutes ago while the lesson is already almost over. Yes, finally. The lesson is over. I jump for my seat and I almost run out of class but just before I reach the door Snape calls me.

"Miss Granger. Stay."

I stand still and move my head to him. All my classmates are now gone.

"What did you noticed about Draco and Potter?"

? Why is he asking? Did he noticed? Should I tell?

"I...I... They were looking like they were in love or something."

"Yes. Well. We already expected that you would notice."

What is going on? We? Would notice what?

"..."

"They are an item. For three months now. I was on patrol when I caught them. Overnight. Kissing. Draco is my godson so they told me and since then I help them not to be discovered."

I look at him with my most stupid look. Much like Ronald always looks.

He has a worried look in his eyes.

"Hermione, are you okay? Please don't tell anyone. And please don't mind. They love each other."

My eyes widen when he calls me by my first name. My name has never sounded that beautiful.

"... Of course... I don't mind... It's only that i didn't expected that to happen."

He smirks.

"Even the brightest witch of her age- not only of her age if you may ask me- could have predict that. Indeed"

My heart skips a beat. He have me a compliment!

**Snape P.O.V **

What the hell,Severus. Where did that come from? It's true but you don't have to say that out loud! Mmm... Hermione. I have a crush on her since start fifth year. Now it is a year later and I am so desperate in love with her that when I look at her I almost can't resist kissing her. But I don't. She is my student for god sake! She looks at my with that little cute blush and with her eyes so wide that I expect that they pop out her sockets. So I continue my story.

"But they are not good at protecting them self. They are already a few times almost caught. We have to think about a new plan."

"...we?"

She almost whispers. I now that look. The look of great fear.

"Yes... I mean they can't think properly now they are in love and I doubt that they can make a plan if even they weren't in love. And you are the brightest witch I now."

WHY DO I HAVE TO SAY THOSE THINGS? I hate myself for thinking them and if i say them...

But she smiles. Then she says

"I would love to! You are the brightest wizard I now and I would love to have a proper conversation. It's been a long time since I had one."

My heart skips a beat. She gave me a compliment!

"When do we start, Professor?"

"Severus"

"What?"

"You may call me Severus in private, Miss Granger"

"Hermione, Severus. Call me Hermione."

She called me by my first name! My name had never sound that beautiful!

"When do we start Severus"she asks again.

"What about now, Hermione?"

**Hermione P.O.V **

He want to start NOW! O my god! Wait, how do I look? No, Hermione, No...

"Sounds good but I have a lot of home work"

He smirks

" My little know it all"

? He said MY know it all. I feel the blush coming up from my neck. I am probably fire red. And it's the first time I see Severus blush. I didn't know he is able to do that.

"Err... I didn't meant it like that. I meant just that you...er... "

"Don't think about it, Severus. I like the nickname"

I smile. It is true. I like it very, very much.

He looks so surprised.

"Let's begin then. I will take you to my private quarters."

…...

We have a plan! It's now six o'clock so we have to go to the great hall for dinner. We haven't discussed it with Harry and Draco yet but I am sure they will agree. Severus and I are such a good team! We walk next to each other to our places inside of the Great hall. He walks very close to me. Maybe he realises because he takes a step to his right-I walk on his left -. I sit down next to Harry and he next to Madame Pomfrey. When we sit down we look at each other and I smile. He smiles back and nod. I have to say to Harry that is want to speak to and Severus will say that to Draco. But before I can say something to Harry Ronald says very loud:

"Why did you walk in with that Greasy Git, 'Moine?"

If was already quiet in the Great hall. It is now for sure.

"He isn't a greasy git, Ronald."

Everyone at the table of Gryffindor , Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw gasps and all the Slytherin are looking surprised.

I seek for help by Ginny but she just looks away when I look at her and then I look at Harry. He looks at met and then he says:

" I think Hermione is right. He isn't always nice in class but I think we can't judge because we don't really now him"

He doesn't speak very loud but everyone in the Great hall hears him. An other gasp from the three tables. Then Harry looks at the Slytherin table. Well, he looks at Draco. Draco sees it and says:

" Granger and Potter are right"

Everyone at the table of Slytherin nod and I look at Severus. I see he looks at me. He smiles and then he stands up from his chair. He walks through the Great hall and when he walks past me and Harry he lays one hand on my shoulder - O MY GOD -and the other one on Harry's and he says:

" You two come with me"

Then he turns to me and says:

" Go to my quarters and fetch Mr. Potter something to drink. You now where the kitchen is. I am going to fetch Mr. Malfoy. See you there."

I nod and walk with Harry out of the Great hall. Harry asks me:

"How do you now where his kitchen is? How are we going inside of his quarters and why you, me and Malfoy?"

I smile

"O, Harry. I found out about you and Draco. Severus and I were busy all afternoon to think of a plan so you are not going to get caught. We have a plan."

His mouth falls open and he looks at me with our I-am-Ronald Weasley- and-I-am-stupid look. But it is not because I expect.

"... You called him Severus..."

F*ck.

"...Yes... I'm allowed to call him that... In private."

Harry glares again at me with our Ronald look and says:

"Even Draco isn't allowed to do that in private. And Draco is Snape's godson!"

"O...Well okay... We are there."

I mumble the password so Harry can't hear it and then we enter.

"This is the living room. I will fetch you something to drink"

**Harry P.O.V **

This is so weird. I am in Snape's privet quarters and Hermione is fetching me something to drink and she knew the password and nows where the kitchen is .

**Ronald P.O.V**

What does that greasy git with MY 'Mione and Harry and how does 'Mione knows to come in his quarters? How does 'Mione knows where his kitchen is? Filthy git!

**Hermione P.O.V**

"There you go. One butterbeer for me, one for you, one for Draco and a firewiskey for Severus."

"Why not a butterbeer for Snape?"

I blush.

"He prefers firewiskey"

I feel very uncomfortable. We didn't only talked about Draco and Harry but about ourselves too. Then The portrait hole swings open. Draco and Severus come in. Severus first look goes to me and then to Harry.

"Sev. Draco. Have a seat."

Draco looks even more surprised then Harry when I said Sev. But Severus only smiles and takes a seat next to me. His arm touches mine. Then Draco breaks the silence and asks:

" three butterbeer and one firewiskey. Why?"

I blush and have a quick look at Severus But Severus' Reply comes faster

" I think I made it pretty clear to 'Mione that I prefer firewiskey"

He chuckled

**Draco P.O.V **

'Mione? Sins when does Uncle Snape calls Granger 'Mione? It's so weird. And she said Sev! They didn't think it was weird but I thought it was weird and harry -if I look at the look on his face- too. But I let it go. We will discuss it later.

"Tell us about the plan, uncle and Granger"

Granger was about to start talking when but Snape was - again- faster.

" Well, because you are so desperate to get cough and you can't think yourself..."

"And why think if you can let two of the brightest witch and brightest wizard alive think for you?" Said Granger chuckling.

Snape chuckles with her and I look at my boyfriend to see if he gets the joke. He doesn't.

**Hermione P.O.V**

I start talking again. This time with Sev. We talk like twins.

"We can't let you have...er...sex under your invisibility cloak..."

" ...So we did research and there doesn't exist anything were you don't need the cloak AT ALL..."

"...But we have..."

"...an idea..."

"...We are going to make rings..."

"...those rings are warning you when someone is coming..."

"...you two get rings with blue stones. If one of you two comes the stone will light up in blue..."

"...we're going to make rings with red stones so if one of us comes your stone will light up in red and the only thing what you have to do then is cover your...er... personal zone..."

"...Indeed. And if someone is coming who doesn't has a ring like this it will light up in white..."

"... Same old story with our rings..."

Finally we stop talking.

"Questions?"

Harry answers.

"No, only one. Why do you two call each other 'Mione and Sev?"

I look at my hands and I see that Sev does the same. But then:

"Non of your business, Potter." Sev sneers. I didn't think it was good to sneer so I say:

" Sev, come on. We are busy with their personal life so they have the right to ask. We become very good friends this afternoon." When I said the last part I turn to Harry and Draco. They look very surprised about my reaction and that I just got Sev quiet. Sev looks at me. With his beautiful dark, caring, black eyes and lays his arm around my shoulder and I chuckle. Then I can't resist it anymore. My head goes closer to his. First my lips brush very gentle and soft on his lips but then I push myself closer to him and kiss him. First I think he isn't going to reply but then I feel hands in my hair. He pulls me closer and I moan. His kiss is very gentle but still passionate. I wrap my arms around his waist. Then he pushes me away.

"'Mione. You really don't know how long I've waited for this moment. More than a year! Mmm..."

He pulls me closer again and I feel his tongue against my lip I open my mouth and our tongues meet. My tongue explores his mouth. But then we hear some noise and our lips part. Harry and Draco are laughing. I blush and Sev blushes too. I totally forget they where here!

"Well, now we have two couples who have to stay a secret" Harry is teasing us. And Sev chuckled. Then he turns to me.

"I have a huge crush on you since the start of your fifth year and each time I saw you I almost couldn't resist kissing you, Of course I didn't. "

My mouth goes open but then he closes again and I say:

"We really are soul mates, Sev! Same story."

We chuckle.

"I think we have to go and make our rings,'Mione"

"Yes, let's go."

Then Sev turns to Draco and Harry and says:

"Go sleeping. And don't dare to say something to your friends about 'Mione and me because then she can't get het NEWT's and I lose my job."

We walk to his private lab and start brewing the potion that we should cast our rings. Around ten o'clock it's ready and tomorrow Sev is going to buy four rings in Diagon Ally.

"'Mione, my love, you have to go and get some sleep."

"I can't sleep now, Sev. I just discovered you feel the same way that I do. That is to amazing!"

"Darling, you have classes tomorrow and it's already after curfew! I will bring you to your dorm"

I sigh. I don't want to go. I want to stay with Sev forever! But I nod because I am really tired. We walk hand in hand to the portrait hole. Their we stand still. He leans down and kisses me passionate. Then he pushes me away.

"Goodnight,'Moine, my little know it all"

"Goodnight, Sevvi."

He kisses my forehead and turns around and I go inside the dorm. Tomorrow i will see him again. Mmmm! Another double potions.

...

**Severus P.O.V **

I walk into the Great hall and seek the eyes who are -with no doubt- seeking mine. I find them. That beautiful honey brown eyes. She is perfect. I smile and she smiles back. She stands up and is about to walk to me but my mouth makes the word no and she understands. I see that Draco and Harry have a huge smile on their face when they see it. It is so hard to not just run to my Hermione and kiss her passionate. I felt so lonely last night. First two hours potions with Hermione. Gryffindor and Slytherin sixth years. I will ask Hermione if I can talk to her. My thoughts are disturbed when someone shouts

"WHAT? 'MIONE HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? WHO IS YOU BOYFRIEND? LET ME BEAT HIM! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER!"

Hermione stands up. I know that look. She is very,very,very,very angry.

"You have NO right to say that Ronald. It's not only my boyfriend fault that I reject you! You are such a gross GIT! Ever seen how you eat? And you aren't really nice either! My boyfriend is the sweetest man I've ever met and he has manners! So if you ever want a girlfriend help yourself and learn to eat and let mrs. Weasley teach you some manners! " then she looked quick at me and stormed out of the Great hall . With Harry after her and after that-I had to wait a few seconds- me. I followed the noises and came at my own quarters. Their was Harry without my love. I look at him with questions in my eyes

"She is in your quarters but I don't know the password."

"Thank you, Harry. Go to class or finish breakfast. I will handle it."

I walk into my quarters. There she is

"Hermione,my love, I was about to kick his arse but then I thought I should go after you. And seriously? He wants to beat me? Yes, I think he is smart enough for that" I said it so sarcastic that she looks up.

"My dear, why are you so upset. Tell me Hermione!"

Then she turns to me and says:

"I don't want to hide! I want to show the world you are mine and I am yours. I want to kiss you when you walk into the Great hall! I want to shout at Ronald Stupid Weasley that he can't beat you in ANYTHING. I can't do this." The last part she whispered. I glare at her. Is she dumping me?

"Are...are...are you dumping me?"

I look at her with a desperate look. Then she nod and my world falls down on me. I begin to stutter:

"Please, no...no...no...you...you can't..."

But now we have to go. The lesson starts in 10 minutes. Lesson with Hermione. I can't look at her right now. Then I hear the portrait hole closing. She is gone. This is going to be the most difficult lesson of my life.

**Harry P.O.V**

Hermione and Snape are still not in the classroom. They are probably together. They are a great couple. There is Hermione already. Is she crying? And where is Snape? She comes to me.

"What's wrong 'Mione?"

She only shakes her head and says:

"Later. Alone."

I look at my boyfriend and I shrug my shoulders. Then Snape comes in. He looks so angry!

"Miss granger, come with me. NOW!"

Hermione shakes her head

"No, I don't come with you."

Everyone is in shock. Only me and Draco are in shock because of another reason then the rest of our class. We were in shock because we thought that they were together and the rest of the class because Hermione never talked that way to a teacher. I look back at Snape and I see desperate in his eyes but also anger then his eyes soften.

"I...please... I'm begging... Please..."

Now everyone looks even more in chock. Snape and begging...

"I'm sorry...I can't...Sorry... Can we go brewing?"

After that Hermione had said that Snape storms out of the classroom.

"Harry, Malfoy, come with me, Please." Hermione said that with a look on her face like she was dying.

Me and Draco nod and we walk with Hermione to the lake. Then she starts talking

"When I walked out of the Great hall. He walked after me. And then he comforted me. I said that I can't do this. That I want to show everyone that he's mine. But I know we can't so I dumped him and now he is angry."

I am too surprised to say something so Draco talks.

"WTF! You never can go again to his lesson without confront him with what you've done! Go to him and say you're sorry. Kiss him and marry him in ten years!"

I stare at my boyfriend. Whaaat?

"I think Dray is right 'Mione . though I am not sure about the marrying thing. And was he crying?"

Hermione nod.

"I don't know... I really wouldn't mind marrying him but..."

"Write him Granger. Write him. Arrange a date. Go picnicking or something"

Hermione nods and then chuckles

"Never thought I would hear Draco say something romantic. I will go to him I think. I don't want to sent him an owl. Thank you,Harry,Draco."

**Hermione P.O.V**

I am so nervous. I'm almost sure he is in his quarters. Probably reading. I arrive at his quarters and say the password. Then the man on the portrait says:

"He chanced the password, darling."

"F*ck! SEVERUS! OPEN THE PORTRAIT HOLE! SEVERUUUS! SEVERUUUUSSS! SEVV! COME ON! SEVV!

"Miss Granger is there a problem?"

I turn around and look right into the face of Dumbledore and I begin to stutter

"Er..."

I decide to tell the truth. Well, not the whole one of course.

"He chanced the password, Professor. And he doesn't respond! F*CK! SEVERUS LET ME IN! I WANT TO TELL YOU WHY! ! PLEASE?"

Then suddenly the portrait hole goes open

"Hermione, seriously? After what you said to me? Your hole class doesn't respects me anymore because I tried to save what we have...had"

But then he sees Dumbledore and blushes.

"Er..."

Dumbledore looks at us with his twinkling eyes

"You two come with me to my office."

"But professor, I have class now and I am sure Professor Snape has class to"

"That doesn't matters , Miss Granger. I am sure Professor Snape wouldn't be able to teach. I mean, he is crying. That would ruin his reputation."

Dumbledore chuckles and I look angry at him. But he already is walking to his office so I follow him with Sev close to me. We have entered his office and we sit down. dumbledore looks at us quizzically.

"So tell me what's going on. Since when are you to together?"

My mouth falls open and so does Sev's mouth. He stutters

"Er... since yesterday evening...But please let her take her NEWT's! I don't care about my job but if she doesn't finishes her NEWT's she will never find a job!"

I glare at him. He is willing to quit with his job for me... NO!

"Sev, NO! We will come together after I graduate! I will stay loving you so that's not the problem. The only problem of our love is that I'm your student. So if I'm not your student any more it's ok. And I broke up with you because I see al those couples who are so happy with each other. Harry and Draco are hiding too but with them it isn't illegal. They are happy with hiding. But I am not! I love to show people what I got, what's mine and who I belong to! My heart belongs to you. More then a year already!"

He looks at of us have forgotten all Dumbledore.

"O... My love, Hermione, please don't worry so much! We just made a plan remember! We didn't made the plan just for Harry and Draco!"

"I know you're right, Sev! I think it was just the heat of the moment but...well yeahh... I am SO sorry that I hurt you so much!"

I jump off my chair and I plop into his lap and start kissing him. His reply comes so fast that I'm surprised. I never had a better kiss! He kisses me like there is no tomorrow. Mmm... I moan.

Then someone coughs. We come back to reality. We are in the headmaster office.

"So you two really love each other. You have caused a scene in your class. There is a rumour that you're together. I see it's true"

I blush and look at my hands. Sev blushes too-he looks SO cute when he does that!- and he looks at my hands-His arm are wrapped around my waist-.

"Please, professor, let us stay at school, please... I want to get my NEWT's and I would never forgive myself if I am the reason that Sev is going to be fired!"

Sev pushes me in a big hug

"Love, I will find a new job you know. You're the most important of us both. You're the brightest with ever! And the brain of the golden trio!"

I look with him full of love. I lay my hand on his cheek

"That's not true Sev. You've helped so much people! You brew the most difficult potions! You safe peoples life!"

" I love you, Hermione! So much!"

"I love you too, Sev"

He kisses my forehead. Then Dumbledore says something

"I won't expel or fire you. You both would be a great lost an you both wouldn't have a life anymore. But you still have to keep it a secret. Friendships aren't forbidden. Pretend you're just friends. I know it's hard. Almost the same story with Minerva and me."

I am so surprised we all thought they were together but I never thought they would admit it. Sev doesn't seems surprised. Of course , he is staff.

"Well, now say goodbye and go to class! I will leave you two alone for a minute and I will write a note for you Miss Granger for not being in class."

"Thank you so much, Professor!"

I rush to him and hug him. Then he leaves. Severus takes two steps and then he is next to me. He pulls me in a hug and then he kisses me. This time slow and gentle but still with the fire of our love. There is Dumbledore again -he is too quick!-

"Go now. And work out your plan. I don't think I want to hear it but good luck. I'm sure I will hear more of you."

Severus and I walk out of his office give each other a small kis and then we separate.

...

**Sev P.O.V**

This afternoon I bought four rings. They are beautiful. I already showed them to them. But they aren't ready yet. They have to weak another hour in the potion. Hermione makes her homework at my desk in my office and I am checking her essays of potions and all the subjects that I am good at. She is so beautiful. I can't believe she is mine. She looks up and she sees me staring at her. She smiles. Her smile... Every time she smiles she leaves me breathless. She gets up and crawls in my lap. That's what we do the whole night. Kissing,reading,hugging,working.

...

Since then they spend every night like that. Hermione barely came inside of the Gryffindor common room. The only people she saw were Dumbledore,Severus- Of course - , Harry and Draco. She didn't need much people. If she was with Severus, everything was alright and she had never bin closer to Harry before,too. Of course everyone at Gryffindor noticed her strange behaviour but soon everyone was used to the fact that Harry, Draco and Hermione were only seen during lesson and -very uncommon- during meals.

**GRADUATION DAY **

**Third person P.O.V (Thinking back) **

All the seventh years walked in. Just like in there first year, only this time they ware taller, more mature looking and in a very few cases more mature from the inside. A bushy haired Gryffindor girl was one of them. She was the Brightest witch of her age. She looked at the staff table, at her boyfriend that she had had for the past one and a half years. Finally they could be together , in public. The girl was looking forward to that moment from day one.

All the seventh years were now standing in front of Dumbledore who stood on the stage with the other staff. He would call their names, they had to come to him and while he read their marks they would say goodbye to the Professors they had had for the past seven years. The girl and her boyfriend were planning to kiss each other then to let everyone know -at ones- that they were taken by each other. At that moment it would be legal. The girl wasn't paying attention to the names Dumbledore called up. She was paying attention to her parents -who were sitting at the Gryffindor table along with the other parents from seventh years and of course the other Gryffindors- and to her boyfriend. But then she heard her name and her heart skippe a beat.

"Hermione Granger, come up to me." Dumbledore's voice called her.

She walked slowly to the stairs that led her the way up the stage. She looked at her boyfriend. He nodded. While Dumbledore handed her her diploma she began to cry. She had worked seven years to this moment. Then Dumbledore gave her a hug and while she moved to the next professor he read her marks.

"DADA: 105%. Potions: WOW, 123%! Runes: 112%. History: 111%..."

The rest of it she didn't hear. She had arrive at Professor Snape, her boyfriend. He took her hand and pulled her in a hug. When the hug was done Dumbledore didn't speak anymore. Deathly silence. Snape hasn't hugged his other students. Why her? That question was on everyone's mind. Some people spoke it out loud but everyone knew it, even the people who didn't say it out loud thought it. Hermione's boyfriend stepped forward and pulled her with him. When he stopped on the middle of the stage he grabbed her hands, gave them a little squeeze and then led go. He was searching for something inside of his pockets. He pulled out a little box and everyone-excluded Dumbledore- gasped when Severus got down on one knee and spoke:

"My little princess" another gasp "I know we had to hide for a long time but that isn't necessary anymore. So,My love, would you do me this great honour and become my wife?"

He opened the box. Inside the box was a ring laying on cotton wool. The ring was a snake and the diamond on top of it was shaped like a lion head.

"I...I...O Sev!"

She felt also down on her knees and grabbed his face. Then they began to kiss first passionate but then slow and deep.

"Yes" she muttered against his lips.

Gasps everywhere. Then someone shouted:

"NO! NO HERMIONE! PLEASE! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME! I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU TONIGHT! I LOVE YOU, HERMIONE!" Ron.

They parted. They stood up and Hermione- still a bit in shock but very happy- said:

"Ronald... I am so sorry for your broken heart but... Severus is really my soul mate. I love him deeply and..."

Severus cut her. Sentence there. He continued.

"... And I love her deeply. By the way, you almost haven't seen her this year ànd not during the summer so it's weird that you now say you love her and say she is supposed to be with you because ,if you haven't noticed, she is a lot happier this year than every year before that." He shouldn't said that because what Hermione's parents heard felt not very good.

"WAIT! You weren't with the Weasley's during the summer? But you said you were with them!" Severus and Hermione looked at their feet. Severus thought he was really foolish.

"Mom, Dad, I know what I said but I was with Sev. Yes we spend our summer in one house with each other. But NO there is nothing happened about were you are thinking of. And we had almost the whole summer company of Harry and Dr-Dumbledore." She improved herself. No one knew about Draco and Harry yet but then Draco stepped forward.

"And me. Dumbledore, Harry and me."

Gasps... Then Draco walked to Harry,grabbed him and they began to kiss. Hermione, Severus and Dumbledore smiled but Draco's mother , Pansy and a lot of other girls -including Ginny Weasley- fainted.

"Well some more confessions?" Said Severus dryly.

**Epilogue**

"Sev! Get up! Today we're celebrating our 12,5 year-anniversary, remember?"

Their real anniversary was a week ago but they were celebrating it today.

''Mmhp... I'm already awake, Love! And Hermione, don't worry so much. It will be alright!''

''Alright? Don't you know who are coming? Ronald, his new girlfriend and my parents!''

Her parents and Ronald hadn't approve their marriage. They hadn't seen them from the day they got engaged 13 years ago. They hadn't seen their children nor their life they had build up in the recent years. Hermione's parents and Ronald didn't know anything about their life.

Draco and Harry were married too. It had been a big scandal in the magical world of England. The names Severus Snape, Hermione Snape, Harry Malfoy-Potter and Draco Potter-Malfoy became a taboo, that's why they decided to move to France. Both couples. Their children spoke almost always French. Sev,'Mione, Harry and Draco spoke mostly English only not when their children were around -If it was something the children weren't allowed to hear they spoke also english. Layla and Thomas -children of Severus and Hermione- were about the same age as the children of Draco and Harry,Lena and Simon. Layla and Lena were both 11 and they would start at Beauxbatons next year. Thomas and Simon were 8.

'' Sev, you get Layla and Thomas and I make breakfast, OK?''

'' Yes Mrs. Snape''

They got dressed. Severus wore a dark blue dress robe and Hermione a fairytale dress in the same colour. They all ate breakfast in silence. All thinking about the same people. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Severus walked to the door and a second later two children danced into the kitchen. Lena and Simon. They and they and their parents would help to decorate.

An hour later the first guests arrived. The neighbours were the first. Severus and Hermione lived in a kind of hogmeades of France. Everyone they knew-Hermione's parents didn't really count with people they KNEW- were magical. The tird persons to arrive were Ronald and his opened the door.

''Hello! it's been a long time Ronald. And this is your girlfriend I suppose. What's your name?''

''His girlfriend? HAHA! NO, I'm married to his brother. George. Ron is just a good friend. He hasn't had a relationship with a girl since Lavender Brown 14 years ago. He always says that his true love broke his heart. But I'm Angeli by the way.''

''Well hello then. Come in so I can introduce you to my husband and children.''

Ronald looked in shock.

''Chi...Children, Hermione?''

Then Severus appeared.

''Hello, Weasley and George his wife. Sure you remember me'' He chuckled.

''Ronald, yes children. That's not weird for people who are married for 12,5 years isn't it? We have 2 children. A boy,Thomas and a girl, Layla to be exact. Well now we have to introduce them don't we, Love? LAYLA! THOMAS! COMEE! THE MAN MOM TOLD YOU ABOUT IS HERE!''

Layla and Thomas came running into the hallway longing to see the man who wasn't their father but was in love with their mother. They stopped. Thomas could only stare at Ron but Layla said:

''Hello, Sir. I'm Layla. Your crush her daughter.'' She giggled. Severus pulled her in a hug and said proud:

''That's my girl!''

''Daddy, I really understand why mom chose you.'' This time it was Thomas who wasn't in shock anymore.

Hermione, Layla Angeli and Severus laughed but Ronald looked very offended.

'' Let's go to the garden. You can meet Harry and Draco again too, Weasley. They are very good friends of us and their children are the best friends of ours.''

Ronald hesitated but walked trough the corridor to the garden. He saw Harry an Draco. He was shocked. He was too stunned to move. He didn't know how long he stood there until Hermione's parents stood beside him. They were shocked too. Harry and Draco were so happy and so were Severus and Hermione. They had been completely wrong.

They were true soul mates.


End file.
